1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method according to the generic part of claim 1.
The invention relates to a method for the production of a casing with a longer length for foodstuffs.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Particularly in meat-processing plants or in the meat industry, casings or intestines (for example, natural or synthetic intestines) are needed for the production of sausages whereby, for purposes of efficient manufacturing, to the extent possible, they should be present in the form of endless material or at least in longer lengths. Especially natural intestines are normally only available in shorter lengths, which impairs efficient manufacturing.
German patent DE 679 748 discloses a process for the production of long sausage casings which is based on the technique of inserting the end pieces of intestines into each other and then sewing or gluing them together, an approach which involves a considerable amount of work and time.
German patent DE 30 29 808 C2 discloses a process for positioning on a shared sleeve several natural intestine sections into which meat is to be filled. Here, the intestine sections are slipped over the sleeve in such a way that two consecutive intestine sections overlap. The end of the first intestine section is inserted into the beginning of the second, the end of the second into the beginning of the third, etc., so that a kind of continuous intestine is created. The individual intestine sections, however, are not joined to each other here.